1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component mounting method in which a component is picked up from a tape feeder and mounted onto a substrate.
2. Background Art
In a component mounting apparatus, a component mounting operation is performed repeatedly so that components can be picked up from a carrier tape by vacuum suction by a suction nozzle provided in a mounting head, and the picked-up component can be transferred and mounted onto a substrate. The carrier tape is pitch-fed by a tape feeder. During pickup of each component from the tape feeder, there may occur suction failures as failures relevant to component suction, including a suction error in which the component cannot be sucked normally due to some factors during a component suction operation performed by the suction nozzle, a recognition error in which a component holding state is determined as abnormal during component recognition which is performed for determining whether the component holding state after suction of the component is good or not, etc.
These suction failures are often caused by suction positional displacement in a component pickup position, that is, positional displacement between a component receiving pocket provided in the carrier tape and a position where the suction nozzle moves down. JP-B-4675703 describes a method in which a suction position is corrected as needed based on a positional displacement amount detected during pickup of a component. Thus, it is possible to reduce the frequency of occurrence of machine stop caused by any of the suction failures so that it is possible to prevent an apparatus operation rate from deteriorating.